1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicyclic decanedioic acids, a process for their preparation, and their use as flotation aids in the flotation of nonsulfidic ores.
2. Statement of Related Art
Dicarboxylic acids based on fats, for example the so-called dimer acids, are important compounds for which the potential applications are numerous, cf. Polymers Paint Colour Journal, Europ. Supplement, 1985, 115. The favorable properties of this class of compounds are largely attributable to the presence of long alkyl chains. However, dicarboxylic acids containing more than 12 carbon atoms can only be prepared by a few reactions.
Thus, the dimerization of unsaturated C.sub.18 fatty acids leads to the above-mentioned dimer acids containing 36 carbon atoms. The reaction of fatty acids with acrylic acid gives a C.sub.21 dicarboxylic acid, cf. IAOCS 57, 219 (1975). The hydroxycarboxylation of unsaturated fatty acids gives C.sub.19 dicarboxylic acids, cf. Fette, Seifen, Anstrichmittel 87, 400 (1985).